


This is War

by Vanya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya/pseuds/Vanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did John get his scar? What was so terrible to haunt him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is War

John's ears were humming from the explosions going off near him. The sound of his own breathing was very loud and rather alarming the way he was panting. Almost wheezing. Maybe it was because he was scared. They had taught him not to be, but you can't stop human nature. You can't train it out of soldiers like they tried so hard to do.   
  
 _There was no stopping instinct._  
  
And John's instinct at this moment was to be afraid. He pressed himself against a car and closed his eyes tightly, counting in his head and waiting for the deafening noises in his ears to stop. "I.... 2... 3... 4..." Loud shots suddenly flooded his ears and he covered his head when someone yelled about an RPG coming at them. It must have hit the building above their heads because suddenly mud and concrete was coming down on them.  
  
Samuals, an older doctor that John had been paired with since basic grabbed him by the vest and shook him hard. "Watson! We've got to get out of here!" He yelled and John was able to nod. Suddenly his composure was back. Quickly taking a look over the car the blond nodded to him. "Go, go, go." He urged and the man followed him. They were able to get down the street, close to the bordered of the city, almost to another group of men that were coming in.   
  
The blond stopped and raised his arm to stop Samuals from running any further. "Wait, wait. Look at the ground." He mumbled and pointed to the raised portions, realizing too late when one of the on coming soldiers stepped down. John looked up with wide blue eyes, holding out a hand. "No, get back! Land min---!"   
  
The explosion was a chain reaction. Once one was hit all of them started to go off. The blast flung both medics back, rolling them in the dirt. John gasped and groaned. His chest was throbbing from the impact and his ears ringing. He could feel a small warmth coming from on ear. He was bleeding. That couldn't be good, but he couldn't worry about it now.  
  
 _"Medic!!"_  
  
 _"Captain Watson!"_  
  
 _"John!!"_  
  
He panted and looked up at the men who were screaming for him in every direction it seemed. Swallowing the blond pulled himself up and started towards them, even though his head was spinning from the blast. He looked at the ground careful to look where he was going. John furrowed his brows as he walked past one man who was blown in two but still screaming for him. There was no helping him out here. He had to find the people he could save now.   
  
 _But there was no one._  
  
They were all dead men. Blown to bits and screaming for help even though none was coming. John panted and covered his mouth and he headed back to where Samuals was now pulling himself up. "John!" He called as he leaned against a car, ducking as guns started going off. John hit the ground and waved to him. "Eric! Get down! Now!" He did as he was told hitting the ground and covering his head as the guns went off. John rolled, using the body of a dead soldier as cover. He panted heavily and waited until the firing stopped.   
  
 _One._  
  
 _Two._  
  
 _Three._  
  
 _Four._  
  
 _Five._  
  
Pushing the body off, John stood and started running over. But there was a loud pop, then a sudden searing pain, running through his chest and shoulder. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, no sound as he hit the ground with a thud. There was nothing for a long moment, until he looked up and saw Eric coming to him. John could see him screaming his name, asking if he was okay.   
  
"Joh--"  
  
Another pop, blood spattered over his face. Eric was wide eyed, choking on blood. His body fell onto of John, making him gasp. "S-Shit... no, Eric! Eric get up!" Darkness was swimming on the edge of his vision. It didn't take long until everything was black.   
  
 _Then only flashes._  
  
 _Lights._  
  
 _People talking._  
  
 _Helicopters._  
  
Then he woke up in the hospital.   
  
He was alive, when he should have been dead with the rest of those men.

 


End file.
